I Do, I Always Do
by amagicalship
Summary: Season 5 Canon Divergence. During their time in Camelot, Emma and Killian go off into the forest to spend some time alone. Killian is wrecked after losing her to the darkness, so he decides not to waste any more time. A secret wedding and the passionate wedding night follow. Contains smut.


"Marry me, love."

Emma's eyes widen in shock before she grins up at him. "Killian, you can't be serious. We're in an alternate universe." She gestures about the forest surrounding them.

"I don't care. I thought I lost you, Emma." The words choke him and he looks down at where his fingers toy with hers, the pain still fresh. Clearing his throat, he continues. "I already told you, YOU are my happy ending. There is nothing else I need in this world as long as I have you."

Emma stares at him momentarily before she closes the distance between them and kisses him, pouring a multitude of feeling into the press of her lips. He presses back, kissing her passionately and holding her close, never wanting to let her go.

When they finally pull back, she strokes his cheek softly and they sway together, a gentle breeze caressing them, whipping strands of her hair about her lovely face. "I love you," she whispers, and his heart clenches in his chest.

"I love you, too," he says, kissing her again, feeling complete for the first time in his long, broken life. They stay that way for awhile with their arms wrapped around one another, not deepening the kiss, not moving, just two people bound together by their love. A war could be breaking out around them and he would not care because Emma Swan loves him, and he loves her.

When they finally break apart, he rests his forehead against hers, brushing her hair behind her ear. "Let's make it official then, shall we?"

She smiles up at him. "Well, I am wearing a white dress."

"Aye." He breaks away, looking about the garden. "You just need one thing." Finding a rose bush, he selects the most perfect, innocent rose he can find, tinted a deep blush. Bringing it to his nose, he sniffs deeply to make sure it smells as sweet as it looks.

"Here, a flower for milady," he says, bowing slightly as he hands it to her.

Emma giggles softly. "Why, thank you, kind sir."

Dropping to one knee, he keeps his eyes trained on hers as he grasps her hand tightly in his, his heart pounding. Her face looks shocked and scared and hopeful all at once.

"Emma Swan, my heart belongs to you and no other. I am already the luckiest man in the world because you love me. Will you spend the rest of your life making me the happiest man in existence by bestowing me with your hand in marriage?"

Tears begin rolling down her cheeks and her mouth is quivering with emotion before she breaks out in a smile so bright it challenges the sunrise for its brilliance. There's a beat of silence and he swallows nervously.

"Oh, God," she says, swiping at her eye. "Yes. Yes, I will marry you!" His heart thunders in applause, the blood roaring in his ears.

Rising to his feet, he draws her to him and kisses her, threading his fingers through her hair and pulling her close. He wasn't exaggerating at being the happiest man in existence, the joy overwhelming him, seeming to exude from every pore in his body. He breaks away, smiling down at her as she smiles back, and he gently wipes away her tears from her cheeks.

"I, Killian, take thee, Emma," he begins, clutching her hand in his as she picks up his hook with her other one, still holding the rose.

She looks around them. "Don't we need an officiant or something? Perhaps some witnesses?"

Killian motions to the tall, lush evergreens that surround them. "Let the trees be our witnesses! And if you recall, I am a ship's captain. It is within my power and my right to marry us right here."

Emma giggles at this, dropping her head to his chest before looking back up at him. Her face turns serious as she stares deeply into his eyes and he can feel every atom in his being rejoicing at her words.

"I, Emma," she starts, slowly, carefully. "Take thee, Killian. To be my partner in life and love, through the good times and bad. Through sickness and in health. No matter what monster appears or what universe we travel to, I will always, _always_ love you."

He starts to feel the tears welling up in his own eyes as he musters up the will to speak in a shaky voice. "I will always be true to you, Emma, and I will never lie to you," he tells her, watching her smile in approval. "No matter what monster we have to fight or what obstacles come our way, we will battle them together, side by side. I will follow you to the end of the world, or time, come what may," he finishes and they beam at one another.

"We need a ring," she says.

"Well, luckily I have plenty of those," he says, raising his right hand. He takes the ring off of his pinky finger and slips it gingerly on her ring finger where it fits, mostly. "There. Since I have no left hand, I take it we can skip that part," he adds, smiling softly, regret shadowing his statement.

"I have loved you since the moment I first laid eyes on you, and I will never stop loving you," he says, seeing surprise and recognition in her bright green eyes.

"I often wondered about that," she says, dropping her head bashfully. "It took me a bit longer to realize that I loved you, but I can promise you that I've never loved anyone as much as I love you." Her face turns serious then, and his heart constricts painfully, knowing the long hard path it has taken her to get to this moment, to this place.

He looks up at the sky, at the forest around them. "By the power vested in me, I now pronounce us husband and wife." Grinning cheekily at her he adds, "May I kiss the bride?"

She grins back at him. "You may."

Stepping forward, he wraps his arms around her, his eyes never leaving hers. She winds her arms around his neck as he slowly drops his face to hers. When their lips meet, it is as if the world stops for a moment. All time, all being, all existence pales in deference to the love they have for one another. So deep and powerful, it radiates around them, casting energy into the universe in golden flurries of light. It is a kiss of true love, he knows it deep within him.

When they finally pull back, he notices the air has chilled slightly, the light softening as the sun lowers in the sky.

"We should find someplace to rest for the night," he says, feeling oddly official in his role as her husband, the need to provide for her never higher. "Come," he says, leading her towards his waiting steed.

His lifts her onto the saddle, then puts his boot in the stirrup and swings his leg over, sitting in front of her and grabbing the reins. She loops her arms around his waist and rests her cheek against his back, holding him close.

He could take her back to King Arthur's castle, but tonight he wants to be alone with her. He knows somehow the feeling is mutual, the press of her body to his hinting at her unspoken desires.

They gallop off into the forest, following the wooded path, their destination unknown. The trees become denser yet, and the light dims considerably, casting a violet hue about them. He should be worried about finding shelter, but his happiness in this moment cannot be diminished. He could ride a thousand miles this way, with Emma curled around him, the wind in his hair.

A spot of red catches his eye, and he slows the horse to a trot, peering through the thick foliage. He spies a small cottage in a clearing, a winding path leading the way. "There," he says, turning the horse and starting down the path.

The house is dark and quiet, overgrown brambles reaching up to the thatched roof. There are no animals to be seen in the attached enclosure, either. "It appears to be deserted."

Climbing down from the horse, he leads it to the fence and ties it there, then reaches for Emma, lowering her to the ground.

"Can we, just, take it, do you think?" she asks with uncertainty.

He grins at her, raising one eyebrow. "You do realize you just married a pirate, love. Time for you to learn the pirate way," he adds, leading her to the door.

Surprisingly, the door is unlocked, and the heavy wood swings open with a creak revealing a small but charming living area. There's a lantern on the table, and he crosses the room in a few strides, turning the knob until light spills into the room, casting shadows about him. Emma closes the door softly behind her, investigating their surroundings.

"Yes, this will do nicely I think," he says, coming and taking her hand.

Emma looks up at him shyly, her cheeks coloring. "Do you think it has a...bedroom?" she asks.

Smiling knowingly, he pulls her forward. "Let's investigate."

A short hallway leads to another small door, and opening it, they find a bedroom with a lovely iron bed in the middle, clothed in light flowing fabrics. It's perfect. He notices a fireplace across from the bed, and a pile of wood stacked next to it.

"I'll build us a fire, yes?" Emma nods in assent, reaching down to unbutton her cloak.

She drapes her cloak over a chair in the corner, then sits on the bed, watching him work. Pulling off his jacket, he hands it to her and then returns to his task, stacking logs across the hearth. When he's finished, he smiles proudly at the small flicker of flame licking at the wood. A few weak rays of sunshine from the window and the fire's glow are the only things providing light in the room.

Coming to stand before her, he takes her hand in his and lifts her from the bed.

"Emma, I…" he starts falteringly.

"Shhh…" she whispers, placing a finger over his lips. "I want this," she says, looking into his eyes with determination. "I want you."

It's all he needs to hear, all he desperately hoped she felt too. He gazes into her green eyes, cataloging every golden fleck, and watches her pulse fluttering in her long, graceful neck.

"You are so beautiful, darling. I know I've said it a hundred times, but I mean it, truly. You astound me," he proclaims, shaking his head softly as he caresses her face. Her pale skin is luminous in the soft light, her golden hair cascading over her shoulders in soft waves.

"You're not so bad yourself," she says, smiling, as she traces his brow. "My husband is devilishly handsome, I think," she adds, biting her lip in amusement. Hearing her use that word makes his stomach tremble in the best possible way, and he can't help the dopey grin that spreads his face as he gazes at her adoringly.

"My _wife_ is stunning," he says, pecking her lightly. "And adorable." He kisses her again. "And fierce." He kisses her lower this time, along her jawline. "And flawless." He moves his mouth to her neck, brushing his tongue against her smooth skin, and he hears her gasp softly in response, setting his blood aflame.

He continues his path down her neck to her shoulder, as she draws him closer, her fingers curling into the hair at the nape of his neck. They've shared many heated kisses, but this time it's different. There is a freedom to their movement, a new and unprecedented understanding between them that sparks an awareness never felt before. The voicing and commitment of their love for one another has cemented their hearts, and their bodies are drawn together like two halves of a whole, seeking union.

Pressing his lips to the soft swell of her breasts, he kisses gently across her chest, occasionally tasting her skin with the tip of his tongue. He can hear her breathing turn ragged, her chest rising and falling in quick succession. When he lifts his head, he finds flushed cheeks and dark eyes, and she's never looked so desirable.

Raising up on her toes, she presses her lips to his firmly, her hands grasping his head tightly now. Their mouths open at the same time, and when their tongues slide together, they both moan in unison. Tasting each other, they delve deeply into each other's mouths, exploring the depths. Her hands slide down his shoulders to his chest, and he feels her grab his pendants before she releases them, finding the top button of his vest. They continue to kiss passionately as she slowly releases one button at a time.

Pushing the vest over his shoulders, she tugs at his shirt, pulling it free from his waistband. When she slides her palms up his ribcage, he gasps at the sensation, shivers coursing through him. He wants to touch her so badly his hand burns with longing.

Finding the laces at the back of her dress, he pulls at them until they are loose, and her dress hangs around her shoulders. She steps back from him, slowly revealing one shoulder, then another, before letting the dress fall to the ground in a pool of pale fabric. She's wearing a small white corset that hugs her tiny waist and lacy white panties and she takes his breath away. Holding his gaze, she reaches behind her, unfastening the corset, and he is mesmerized as it comes off, falling to the ground and revealing her in all her glory.

He steps close to her, reaching out his hand to touch her right at her collarbone, skimming his fingertips down between her breasts, then along the smooth planes of her stomach. "So exquisite," he murmurs.

Her lips curl up as she pulls his shirt up, lifting it over his head and tossing it aside. "Mmm," she hums, scraping her fingers through his chest hair as she takes him in. His chest heaves as her eyes and hands roam over his body, and he closes his eyes, reveling in the stroke of her fingers. It's been a long time since anyone has touched him this way, and to have it be Emma just makes it all the more meaningful.

When she traces the outlines of the straps holding his brace on, he reaches up and begins unfastening it. She stills his hand with hers.

"It's okay, you don't have to take it off," she says, her eyes entreating him.

He shakes his head at her. "Tonight I don't want be Captain Hook," he says, thinking on everything the hook stands for - his revenge, the pain of the past, the brutality of his former self. It has no place with them tonight, in their bridal chamber. "Perhaps another time?" he says with a slight raise of the eyebrow. She lets him finish what he started, and he places the brace and hook on the bedside table.

Returning to her side, she takes his stump in her hands, eyes wide as she examines his scars. Then she lifts it to her mouth and kisses the end of it, a mixture of pain and sympathy crossing her brow. She looks up at him as if to apologize, but he claims her mouth before she can utter the words, pulling her flush against him.

The press of her naked flesh against him makes his heart race as he breathes in her soft, sweet scent. The rush of sensation is dizzying in its intensity. Kissing her thoroughly, he moves his hand down her body, exploring her curves. When his thumb brushes over her nipple, she gasps into his mouth. He continues his exploration down the slope of her hip, curving over the swell of her arse.

Lowering his head to her breast, he pulls her nipple into his mouth, groaning at the pleasure of it. Licking and sucking, he succeeds in hardening it to a puckered peak as he gropes and massages the other breast. Emma arches her back into his touch, grasping and clutching at his hair. He moves his head to the other breast to bestow his attentions there, cursing inwardly that he only has one hand to work with. He's able to rub the other nipple with his forearm, however, and Emma's moans of enjoyment let him know that he isn't completely at a loss.

Kissing down her abdomen, he lowers himself to the ground until he's on his knees before her. Holding her still at the hips, he uses his teeth to pull her panties down, letting his nose trail lightly through her curls as he makes his descent. She responds by crying out softly, her body trembling in his arms. When he's disposed of the undergarment, he looks up at her while she brushes his hair back from his forehead.

Kissing gently at her knee, he works his way up her sleek thigh, slowing as he gets to the top. There he draws circles and patterns with his tongue as he edges closer and closer to her womanhood. Burying his nose in her fair curls, he tastes her, sighing in ecstasy. She's already slick and swollen, and it's the best thing he's ever tasted.

Emma shudders beneath him as he licks her carefully, enjoying every second. "Oh!" she cries out, and it only adds to the burning desire racing through his veins. Soon enough, she's trembling beneath him, and he watches her as she comes undone, her lips parted as she moans for him.

Placing one last kiss there, he stands up again, meeting her gaze. A beautiful rosy glow has overcome her milky skin, and she is still panting as she comes down from the high. He can't help but feel accomplished at the pleasure he's given her, grinning smugly.

Emma raises her eyebrow, her hand coming down to cup him through his pants and his grin is replaced by a grimace at her touch. She makes quick work of his laces, then pushes his pants down. He barely has time to step out of them before she's touching him again, her palm and fingers exploring his length, stroking and caressing.

"Careful, love," he gruffs out, grabbing her hand and pushing it away. She smirks at him, and before he can feel embarrassment at his lack of control, he sweeps her off her feet, carrying her over to the bed as she wraps her arms around his neck, sighing softly. Laying her down gently atop it, he climbs up and positions himself between her legs. He's grateful now for the glow of the fire, throwing golden light about the room and warming their naked bodies.

Running his hand and stump up her thighs, he lowers himself slowly as they continue a pathway up her torso. When he's situated fully on top of her, he takes a moment to look deeply into her eyes, cherishing every blessed moment of their union. He pushes her left arm up over her head, tangling their fingers together. She brings his left arm up and holds on to his stump in the same way.

"God, I love you, Emma. I love you so much," he says before lowering his head to kiss her. Their kiss feels more desperate now as she arches up into him, and he has to focus hard on not driving into her too quickly, wanting to make it last. They've taken so long to reach this moment, and he wants to draw it out as long as possible.

He breaks away to kiss her neck, and she's squirming under him, panting and whining as their hips grind against each other. "I love you, too. _Oh, God_ ," she gets out in a breathy voice as his tip slides into her.

Raising his head to watch her, he sinks deeper and deeper, inch by inch, until they are finally joined, every part of his body screaming in elation. "My princess," he whispers, as he moves slowly, pulling away until he can no longer stand it, and then burying himself inside her again. She watches him intently, a furrow on her brow, as they learn one another, every sensation new again.

Grunting and groaning, he finds a rhythm that leaves them both breathless, their bodies elevating to a whole new plane. He knew it would be like this between them - raw and sensual and passionate. His dreams did no justice to the actual event, however, and he is blown away by all the physical and emotional reverberations. This woman made her way under his skin, and now she is consuming him like fire, threatening to overcome him.

Adjusting his stroke until he can tell he's hit the right spot, they continue to move together, rolling and receding like the ocean waves. She claws at him, holding him close, scratching her nails down his back and he can feel the sweat collecting there as their temperatures rise. It's amazing, energizing, _everything_.

Just when he thinks he can take it no longer, she cries out, bending and bowing as her release rushes through her. He groans loudly when he breaks, squeezing her hand tightly as he drives it home. A million different sensations wash over his body, cleansing him and making him new, driving out every last speck of darkness. All the hurt and the pain of the past is replaced by this new feeling of joy, of hope, and of love.

Slumping against her, he puts his nose into the crook of her neck, breathing deeply.

"That was…"

"Yes," Emma panted. "I agree."

He is loathe to separate from her, as she draws lazy lines down his back and he kisses her neck and up her chin. Capturing her lips again, their kiss is sweeter now - knowing, satisfied. Rolling over onto his back, he pulls her into his side, her head resting on his shoulder as he holds her close and strokes her arm. They watch the fire crackle and pop for awhile, neither of them wanting to break the silence.

Finally, she looks up at him and smiles. "I'm so glad I found you," she says earnestly.

He chuckles at that. "You mean beneath a pile of dead bodies?"

"Yep. Our own little fairytale, right?" She grins.

"Indeed it is."

Pulling a blanket up around them, he leans over her again, reveling in the feel of their still-naked bodies rubbing together. "You, my dear, were worth waiting for," he tells her before kissing her.

When he breaks away, he stares down at her, tracing her cheekbone with his fingertips. "Tell me again that you love me?" he says quietly, reverently.

She looks at him with so much love in her eyes, he hardly needs to ask. "I do, I always do."


End file.
